Lions, Tigers, and Wolves
by amalin06
Summary: What if Bella's family had some secret legends too? What if there was more than one kind of shapeshifter? What if there was more than one treaty with the Quileutes? The Cullens never expected Forks to be so mythical as it will become....rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this a while ago. I have about 5 chapters written up. I was thinking about Leah, and wondered what it was about her that allowed her to changed into a wolf when there obviously had never been a female before. So my crazy off the wall mind, came up with this. Hope you enjoy it. Once I post what I have written already the updates won't be that frequent. But my friend told me she loved this, and I have never seen anything like it on fanfiction so I hope you like it and tell my what you think.**

**~Amanda~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bella slammed the door to her truck. Damn thing was too slow. Her day had sucked. Edward was still ignoring her. A month! He had been igoring her for a month! Exactly one month! She opened the front door and had to stop and lean on the door frame as a wave of dizziness passed over her.

She shook her head and headed to the fridge to start her father's dinner. An hour later and she set the bowl of speghetti on the table right as Charlie walked into the house.

"Smells good, Bell." He said. She forced a smile for him as he sat down to eat.

She gripped the counter as she went to turn around as another wave of dizziness passed over her.

"You ok, Bells. You don't look good."

She snapped her head up at her father and a growl built in her chest. "I'm sick of people asking me if I'm ok. I'm fine, damn it. Just eat your dinner I'm going for a walk." She snapped out.

She grabbed her coat off the wrack and walked out the back door and walked down the trail towards the woods. She got to thinking about everything since she moved here. Why didn't Cullen just let her die? He just had to save her from that damn truck. She was so mad she was trembling. She dropped to her knees as fire ran up her spine. The fire built in her till it felt like she exploded. Then she was fine.

Bella opened her eyes to see everything crystal clear. What the hell happened? She took a step forward and stumbled. Bella looked down. Instead of hands she saw two big black paws. What the hell was she? She let out a whimper that sounded more like a whine and took off. She couldn't go home, she was a monster. How would she look at Charlie again?

She didn't stop running till she came to a creek. She crept over to it and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened. A huge black cat stared back at her. Her coat was sleek pitch black. Her eyes were a golden brown with a slit for a pupil. She was bigger than a normal panther, though. Almost the size of a horse.

It was too much and she collapsed.

* * *

Sam was getting ready to go patrol when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Billy."

Sam leaned against the counter, and watched as Emily lifted her head to look at him curiously. She still had some bandages on the side of her face and on her neck where the skin was still too thin.

"What can I do for you, Billy? Jacob isn't ready is he?"

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just well, chief Swan's daughter went for a walk a couple days ago and hasn't come back yet. He has a search party out looking for her, but no one can find her. I was wondering if you could head over there and pick up her scent?"

"Yeah, oh, and one more thing, for the last couple days I've been hearing thoughts when in wolf form. I know you told me to expect that, but no one I know has changed yet."

"What have they been saying?"

"Nothing clear. It's almost as if they have reverted to their animal instincts. Sort of like when I was missing when I first changed."

"I don't know, Sam. I do know Jared and Paul are really close. Keep an eye on them."

"Right, I'll be going. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Sam knocked on the Cheif's door and he answered all red eyed. Sam could see a lot of people standing around the house.

"Good afternoon, chief Swan. I'm Sam. Billy sent me over to help look for Bella."

The chief nodded and let him in. Sam walked around the house and then out the back door. He couldn't risk changing there were too many people out looking for the girl. He followed the scent into the woods and then it stopped. Sam frowned. It made no sense. Why would the girls scent just stop? He walked around and frowned when he found a different scent. It smelled of freesias and.....cat? It smelled like a panther? He had never smelled one before, but that's what his brain was telling him.

Sam followed the scent for awhile before it disapeared into the creek. He looked around and seen cat tracks on the bed of the creek. His eyes widened as he took in the size of them. They were almost the same size as he was in wolf form. What the hell was going on? He had to go back since he lost the scent but he would deffinatly take this up with Billy.

* * *

Bella didn't know how long she had been out. She had sat in a tree and watched the searchers look for her. A couple times she had thought she heard a voice in her head, but she shook it off as her going crazy. When she was sure no one was around, she jumped down and walks back to the woods behind her house.

Maybe if she tried to change back she could? She had been too freaked out to do it before. She closed her eyes and wished with all her might to be human again. She started to think about how if felt to be human and then she felt a tingling all over.

When she looked again she seen her feet and almost lept for joy. Of course then she noticed that she was naked. Maybe she could go back to being a cat. She tried to change and couldn't. What the hell?

She shrugged her shoulders and snuck upto the house and seen Charlie was passed out on the couch. She slid the window open and slowly, and quietly she slid in the house. She was almost surprised by her grace, she felt almost....feline? She shook the thoughts from her head and tip toed up the stairs and got clothes. Then she climbed out her bedroom window and jumped into the tree and shimied down it.

She smoothed down her clothes and opened the front door.

"Dad? I'm back!"

She heard a thump and a groan. She was surprised that she could hear his heart pick up and his breathing start to get hard. She tried to listen farther and found that she could hear the waves crashing on the beach down at La Push. Wow. That was like a thirty minute drive.

"Bells? Where have you been? We've been worried sick."

"Sorry, Charlie." She was shocked to hear her voice. It almost came out as a purr. She looked up at her father and he was looking at her shocked. He took a step back and looked her over. She now stood about even with him. That made her about 6'?

Charlie took a step closer to her and put his hand on her head. Bella thought his eyes were going to bug out.

"Dad? Are you ok?" He took a couple steps back and looked like he was trying to catch him breath.

"Dad, do you want me to take you to the hospitol. You don't look good."

He waved his hand but gripped the kitchen table. "Bells...Bella....did anything happen while you were gone? Anything weird, unexplainable?"

Bella straightened out and narrowed her eyes at her father. "What are you talking about, Charlie?" She demanded. Her hands started to tremble a little bit. Her father eyed her warily and walked into the living room. She followed. Charlie walked over to a book shelf and pulled out about 5 books. He set them down then turned back to the shelf. Bella watched him stick his finger in a little hole in the back of the shelf and pull out a board.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He didn't answer, instead pulled out a very old book that was in a cubby hole that looked like it was falling apart. He motioned for her to follow him and they sat on the couch.

"Bella, have I ever told you that the Swans have been here since the 1700's?"

She shook her head no. He grunted and opened the book. There was a very, very old drawing of a bunch of men shaking hands.

"That was our ancestor James Swan, shaking hands with the chief of the quileutes, Blackcrow. Which became the surname Black."

He turned the page and old picures were there.

"These are the ancestors of Swan and the Chief. They were great friends. In every generation of Swans and Blacks, they are always best friends. I never really knew why. There is a legend that James told to his children and they told to their children. The Swans come from France. It was said that in the 1500's one of the Swan's, a female, was visiting a friend in the royal forest, which is now called Exmoor. She was taking a walk one day when she came to a cat like beast. She said it was the size of a horse. What was more was that there was a man standing over this beast. He was pale, and his skin sparkled in the sun. He had blood red eyes. He had the beast's blood dripping from his chin.

Swan yelled at the man and told him to get away from the beast. She didn't want such a beautiful animal to just be killed. The man came at her and threw her into a tree. He then broke almost every bone in her body, but Swan wouldn't give up. She somehow dragged herself over to the Cat beast and layed herself over the bleeding animal.

"No one really knows what happened next, for it was passed down from generation to generation. But it was said that the cat beast was so gracious to Swan for trying to save his life at the expense of her own, that the cat beast gave his life for Swans. The blood of the cat beast mixed with Swans and Swan felt all her bones healing. She felt strength which she never felt before. She stood up and was filled with such rage at the man for killing such a graceful animal, that something in her changed. She was able to take on the form of the cat beast and rip the red eyed man apart.

"She went back home to France, but she kept changing into her cat beast form to make sure none of the red eye people came back. She soon learned that her female children upon hitting puberty were able to changed too, and they all had different cat forms. All had the same strength and size but had different coats. Some were leapards, some panthers, some lions.

"James Swan and his wife and 3 daughters and 1 son came here in the 1700's after his family got slaughtered. He had heard tales of Wolf Men and wanted to see if they would take him in and help him protect his family. All the woman of his family got killed off and he didn't want his daugters to get killed too. The chief agreed to help him, but the Wolf Men only changed when the red eye men were around. James soon found out that his daughters were the same way too, only that France always had red eye people around. So the Swans and Blacks have always stuck together because they made a treaty with each other to help out each other's pack if any of them should ever change again.

"James daughters ended up getting married and refused to keep the family name. We have no way of knowing who is related to the Swans. About 70 years ago, a family of what we called red eyed men and the Quileutes called cold ones moved here to Forks. My grandfather told me the story that his friend Ephriam Black stopped talking to him until he cornered him and told him that he wasn't leaving till Ephriam told him why he stopped talking to him. It turns out that Ephriam and two other Quileute boys changed to their Wolf forms. The cold ones didn't have red eyes since they ate from animals and they made a treaty. The Swans only had men at the time so none of the changed.

"Bella, I never believed these stories. I thought my grandfather told them to me to get me scared of strangers or to keep me in line. You are the first female from the Swan line. You are related to James Swans son. I'm guessing there is some strange things going on down in La Push right now. I know your a bit over whelmed, but do you have any questions?"

Bella just stared at her father. Cat beasts? Wolf men? It was like some kind of science fiction novel.

"So, you telling me there are werewolves in La Push? And I'm...what? A were...cat?"

"Yes, when you get angry you change. You have all the enhanced scenses a cat would. Have you noticed you walk with the stelth of a cat? Even in human form?"

"Yeah, oh...what are the red eyed men and the cold ones? What are they supposed to be?"

"Vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha I forgot the disclamer so here it is. hem hem. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. But if I did, the Quileutes would have played a bigger role in the books, and I would own my very own extremely hot and sexy wolf. Now, I hope you like this. Like I said before I wrote these chapters about a year ago and they have been sitting on my computer. I somehow lost all my notes on who was going to imprint on who, and what girl was going to be what cat. So now I have to do it all again. I'm also going to make a poll on my profile. Bella needs a mate. My friend wants me to put her with a half-vampire like whats his name Nyhanual or something like that. But I'm not fond of the vampires and I can't see myself writing anything good coming from that kind of pairing. I'd probably end up killing him off. So people pick a wolf. Oh and review review review. **

**~Amanda~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella stayed home the next day from school and was able to go back on Thursday. It was already March 3rd, she was missing for 6 days. She pulled up in front of the school and shut off her truck. Everyone was staring at her truck. Everyone would be staring at her too, soon. She had grown over the previous month, but nothing like since she changed. She was now 6' even. Her hair had a red sheen to it and it fell in silky waves down her back. Her body temperature was about 109. And like her father said, she walked with the grace of a cat. Besides her height, her eyes were the most noticable change. Before they were a hazel color, now they had a gold tint to them and when she got mad they took on a cat like apparence. Her pupil in human form was slightly oval, so she had enhanced vision even in human form. None of the humans in the school would notice though, so she wasn't scared.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as she did, she wished she didn't. The wind blew the most horrid smell she had ever smelled to her. It was like ice and bleach. It burnt her nose and she felt a growl build in her chest.

She didn't know what the smell was, but she didn't stay around to find out. She quickly walked to her first class, while ignoring the whispering and pointing. She pretended no one was there.

All her classes were fine till lunch. She got a normal lunch, with the full intention of stuffing her face when she got home, and sat at an empty table in the back of the lunch room. Her father had warned her not to get close to anyone, since she could seriously hurt them. Most of the day, the students had stayed pretty far away from her. They thought she was on drugs or whatever went on in their heads.

She was enjoying her meal and trying not to breath out of her nose. That smell was all in the lunch room, and she couldn't figure out what it was, when Angela sat down in front of her. The lunch room went quiet and Angela looked very uncomfortable. Bella sighed.

"Did you want something, Angela?" She fidgeted and looked at Bella.

"Um..well a couple things really. One was would you like to go to La Push this weekend for a bon fire? A bunch of us are going and I don't really like Jessica...."

Bella took in Angela's apparence. When Bella got here, Angela was a tiny little thing, flat chested and fly away curly hair. Now she was probably 5'6" and she was filling out. Her hair was starting to get shiny and alittle more managable. Was she another werecat? Charlie said there was no way of knowing who her anscesters were. She would have to keep an eye on her.

"Sure, Angela. I was going to head down there anyway this weekend. I have a good family friend down there that might be around."

"That's good." She sat there for a few minutes before fidgeting again. Bella resisted the urge to growl. She could feel her eyes changing. Why couldn't people leave her alone?

"Was there something else?"

"Um....everyone's wondering where you were for the past week."

"So, they picked you to come over here and ask me since they don't have the balls. Nice bunch of friends you have there. Their trying to throw you to the wolves. I got lost."

"You got lost?" She said incredulously.

"Yes. I got lost." End of subject. She got up and deposited her tray in the trash and walked gracefully to her Biology class.

Everything was fine till Mr. Banner took out a needle and pricked Mikes finger with it. With her enhanced scenses her head became muddled and her stomach jumped in her throat. She said nothing just grabbed her bag and walked as fast as_ humanly _possible to her truck. She sat there taking deep breaths with her head on the steering wheel. She heard footsteps but didn't pay them no mind till a knock on her window caused her to hiss and whip her head around.

She rolled down her window and resisted the urge to stuff her nose full of cotton to keep the smell out.

"What do you want, Edward? Had enough of ignoring me? The whole school is, so you decide to come out now? Well, I got news for you, I don't care." Her hands were trembling and she closed her eyes and forced herself to think of calm things. Not that easy with the smell of bleach wrecking havic with her instincts.

"Bella, were you really lost?"

"Yes, now I have to go."

She left her window down and pulled out. Instead of heading home, she headed to La Push. She needed to talk to Billy. If she was changing, and the stories were true, and she was proof that they were, then Jake would be too. She pulled in front of the little red house and shut off her engine. She notice the curtains twitch and then the door flew open to reveal a tall gangly boy with a huge smile on his face.

She smiled and got out of her truck. Jacob was waiting on the porch and she could see Billy behind the screen door. She walked up and Jacob wrapped her in a big hug.

"Jeez, Bellz, I haven't seen you in years and your taller than me. Hey, you ok, you feel like your burning up?" Jacob said in almost one sentence.

Bella almost didn't get the question at the end. She quickly stiffened and backed away a few steps and through a worried look to Billy, who looked like he was in awe.

"I'm not that much taller than you, Jake. You'll catch up to me soon, don't worry. And I just run a bit higher than normal, that's all. I'm actually here to talk to your father. Billy?"

Billy nodded, then looked at Jacob. "Jake, why don't you go find Quil and Embry. Maybe go to the beach or something?"

Jacob glared at his father but nodded and started walking down the street.

"Bella, why don't you come in?"

She nodded and walked into the house and sat on the couch. She could remember being here when she was a kid. She used to play with Rachel and Rebecca. She noticed Billy comeing back in in his chair and he handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Billy. I suppose you know why I'm here."

"I think. Does it have to do with your disapearing act?"

"Yes. Have you talked to Charlie?"

"No. Is there something specific you needed to know?"

Bella sighed and leaned back. "I don't know. I really don't know what I'm doing here. I still can't believe I turn into a giant cat. It's crazy. I'm thinking about dropping out of school."

He raised his eyebrow, but looked amused. "Is there a reason?"

"It's just the whole day today, my instincts were screaming at me. There was this smell in the air and I still don't think I can breath right. I just couldn't point out what it was."

"Vampires."

She looked sharply at him. "What?"

"Have you ever heard our legends."

"No, I mean, Charlie told me how I came to be and how the Swans made the treaty with the Quileutes. But that's all."

Billy nodded. "The Quileute legends are just that, Quileute. They aren't really alowed to leave the reservation. Well, about 70 years ago a coven of vampires moved here. My grandfather made a treaty with their leader. They swore they only hunted animals and the humans would be safe. They stayed true to their word."

"What does that have to do with now?"

"Have you ever wondered why our tribe hates the Cullens?" Bella shook her head. "The Cullens were the family we made the treaty with."

"But they just moved here a few years ago."

Billy gave her a sly grin and said, "Or they just moved back."

Her breath whooshed out of her. Holy shit! She was going to school with a bunch of vampires. All those people....

"There's how many of them?" Bella asked Billy.

"Seven at last count."

"Seven! But I'm only one person!"

"We have one wolf as of now. More should be joining soon." As soon as he finished his sentence, the phone rang.

"Do you mind getting that for me? It might be Charlie setting up our fishing weekend."

She nodded and answered the phone.

"Black residence. Bella speaking."

"So you were found?" She furrowed her brow. Who the hell was this?

"No, I found myself? That didn't sound right. I found my way back home myself."

"Your lucky you didn't get eaten by the panther in the woods."

"You saw a panther? Are you sure? I mean Panthers aren't native to Washington." She turned and gave a worried look at Billy who was silently laughing.

"No, I smel....anyways, you alright? You gave everyone quite a scare."

"Oh, like you never scared anyone. Who is this anyway?"

"Sam Uley. Now may I speak to Billy?"

"Well, Sam, since you gave me an interigation of which was none of your concern, why should I?"

"Bella....I don't think you should....." Billy said.

"Fine. Here Billy, I have better things to do than listen to some egotistical asshole."

She handed the phone over and left.

Billy shook his head and put the phone to his ear.

"Well, Sam, things just got a whole lot interesting here."


	3. Chapter 3

**K people this is a rewrite, I seen that i wrote something in chapter 4 that I forgot to mention in this chapter, so I added the scene where Bella talks to Edward in the lunch room**

**~Amanda~**

**Chapter 3**

Friday at school went fast. The Cullens weren't there thank God. Saturday, Bella pulled into Newton's Outfitters to meet with the rest of the people. She made Angela ride with her to get to know her better. The day was sunny and the perfect day for the beach.

Bella was sitting away from everyone just looking over them. She was mainly keeping an eye on Angela, who seemed very agitated. She looked like she grew another inch or so. She was coming rather close to Bella's height. It would be any day now.

"Bella!" A voice shouted from behind her. Jacob was walking with two other boys. Both of them huge. Easily passing Bella. She stood up and Jacob engulfed her in another hug. He looked like he was almost as tall as her. She gave him a worried look.

"What? You look like my mother used to when I would get sick. Don't you start to harp on me." He told her.

"Sorry, Jake. You know you can always talk to me, right?"

He gave her a weird look but pulled her back down on the log she was sitting on. Then another voice called her name. She groaned and turned to look at Lauren.

"What, Lauren, haven't caused enough trouble?"

Lauren sneered at her. "No, I was just wondering where Edward was. I seen him at your truck window on Thursday."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but another voice interupted her.

"The Cullens don't come here." She frowned and looked up at the man. She remembered that voice.

"Your Sam Uley." She accused. He had the nerve to smirk.

"And your Isabella Swan."

"Why don't the Cullens come here?" Jessica asked. Bella frowned and looked at her.

"They just don't." She all but snapped. Stupid girls don't know when to mind their own buissness.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Sam looking at her in concern. She then noticed her hands were trembling. He gave her arm a tug and she followed him and another boy into the woods.

After they walked for awhile and she calmed down, she noticed they were in a sort of clearing.

"How'd you know?" She asked him.

"I'm Alpha of the Wolves."

Bella smirked and copied his wide stance with his arms crossed.

"I'm Alpha of the Cats" She said. The stared at eachother for a few minutes before cracking a smile.

"I'm glad I'm not alone. Although, Angela should be joining me soon."

Sam nodded to the other boy. "This is Jared. He turned yesterday. She nodded to him.

"I think we should get eachother's scents and set up some kind of patrol schedule. Of course you will be going through Forks, and us La Push. You have the ability of going on Cullen land and monitoring them since they don't know about you."

"Um...is there anyway you can show me how to shift to my cat form? I was lucky I was able to turn back human." Bella said while looking at the ground.

"Bella, I know how it is. I had no one to tell me what was going on, and I was alone till Jared joined me. I turned over a year ago. You have to get mad, till you get a grip on it. Then you can change at will, but you will always have to be careful when your mad."

She nodded and walked behind some trees, remembering how she was naked. She thought of all the things that made her mad. Then she brought the memory of the Cullens scent to her mind and that did it. She burst into cat form and let out a growl.

She walked into the clearing and the boys looked at her in awe. Jared ran his hand over her head and she let out a purr and arched her back. They laughed. Then they turned around and shed their clothes. They both burst into their wolf forms. Immediately thoughts filled her head.

_So your the one I was hearing in the woods.-Bella_

_Yeah, I didn't know who it was. You were thinking with your instincts-Sam_

_Ok, so, I'll run from midnight till four around Forks. I can't do more since I have school and I'm only one person. _

She was interupted by a howl comeing from the woods somewhere along with a burst of muddled thoughts that made no perticular sense.

_Go, he needs you.-Bella_

_I'll be patrolling tonight, so I'll talk to you then.-Sam_

Bella took Angela home and was in the middle of making dinner when the phone rang. She frowned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Sam. You need to get outside. A girl transformed and is freaking."

"Oh, God. So soon? K. Thanks."

Bella wrote a note to Charlie and put the rest of dinner in the fridge. She ran out the back of the house into the woods and stripped. She focused on her cat form and almost instantly shifted.

_What the hell s going on?-Angela_

_Calm down, someone will be to you in a minute to explain.-Jared._

_I'm here now.-Bella._

_Bella?-Angela_

_Yes, Angela. I'll be there in a minute and I will explain everything.-Bella_

Bella took off to where she sensed Angela and came to a stop when she came across a beautiful cougar.

_You are a werecat._ Bella replayed her memories from her own transformation and what her dad told her. She also told her about the treaty with the Wolves and the Cullens.

_Sam?-Bella_

_Yes?-Sam_

_I think we should have some kind of training schedule once a week with each other-Bella_

_Good idea, how bout Sundays?-Sam_

_Puurfect-Bella_

_You girls are going to be the death of us-Sam_

Bella then showed Angela how to change back and threw her some clothes. They spent the rest of the weekend patrolling Forks and working on Angela's control. She was relatively a calm person, so with Bella there, she was able to go to school on Monday.

The day went fast until lunch. Bella and Angela sat at an empty table gorging themselves on their food. Angela was a little depressed that she couldn't see her old friends.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you." Angela whispered. Bella raised her eyes and arched a brow at him. She turned her eyes back to her food and continued to eat.

"He looks mad."

"Fine, I'll see what he wants." Bella got up and walked over to him and plopped down across from him.

"What do you want? You ignore me for over a month, then yesterday you decide your going to ask me if I was really lost. Why the hell would I lie about that?" Bella tried to keep calm. She was trying to keep calm, and his scent wasn't helping. She even leaned back when he leaned forward.

"I tried to stay away, but I just couldn't. I stand by what I said before though, we shouldn't be friends. I'm not good for you."

She arched her brow at him. Well, if he wanted to play games, she could too. "So, how did you do it? And don't give me that crap about an adrenaline rush either. We both know that's crap."

Edward turned to glance at who she assumed was his family then back at her. "That I can't tell you. There are....rules....you'll have to guess. I look forward to what you come up with." Then he got up and left. She shook her head and headed back to Angela.

Bella sat down and leaned back in her seat and her eyes swept the other students. Who would be next to turn? Her gaze stopped on Jessica. She looked a little taller. It was faint. Maybe a few more weeks.

"Did you hear them talking about the dance?"

"We're not going to dance, Angela. But we will be here."

Angela frowned but nodded. They looked up as Mike Newton came over to Bella.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" He said so fast that if she didn't have super hearing, she would have missed it.

"No."

"Huh?" Mike looked dumbfounded.

"What part of no don't you understand, Mike? I'll be there, but I won't be dancing. Not with you, and not with anyone else."

"But...."

Bella stood up and Angela followed. "Go ask Jessica, Mike. Just leave me the hell alone."

Then they walked out, unaware to the curious looks that were being sent their way from a certain family.

Two days later, they were in Port Angeles for Jessica. Bella wanted to keep an eye on her, and Angela was just happy to have her friend back. But Bella was bored.

"Ang, take care of her. I'm going for a walk."

Angela nodded and Bella headed down the street looking for the book store she found. Then she realized she was lost. Damn it. How the hell does a cat get lost? She couldn't shift, a giant panther would catch a bit of attention. Then she noticed that she was being surrounded by guys.

"I am not in the mood for this." She mumbled under her breath.

The guys started circling her.

"Hey there pretty girl."

"Wanna come home with me tonight?"

"Whacha doing out here by yourself?"

She let out a growl and her eyes flashed. The men being drunk didn't notice that her eyes took on a yellowish tint. Just as she was getting ready to attack them, a silver volvo came flying around the corner.

The door of the Volvo flew open and Bella heard a voice. "Get in." She knew that voice, but did she want to put herself in danger like that? Sure she was surrounded by a bunch of drunk men, but was that better than being stuck in the car with a vampire? At least she could defend herself against the men, not the vampire. Her choice was made for her when she felt a cold hand on her wrist and the hand pulled her into the car.

**Chapter 3**

Friday at school went fast. The Cullens weren't there thank God. Saturday, Bella pulled into Newton's Outfitters to meet with the rest of the people. She made Angela ride with her to get to know her better. The day was sunny and the perfect day for the beach.

Bella was sitting away from everyone just looking over them. She was mainly keeping an eye on Angela, who seemed very agitated. She looked like she grew another inch or so. She was coming rather close to Bella's height. It would be any day now.

"Bella!" A voice shouted from behind her. Jacob was walking with two other boys. Both of them huge. Easily passing Bella. She stood up and Jacob engulfed her in another hug. He looked like he was almost as tall as her. She gave him a worried look.

"What? You look like my mother used to when I would get sick. Don't you start to harp on me." He told her.

"Sorry, Jake. You know you can always talk to me, right?"

He gave her a weird look but pulled her back down on the log she was sitting on. Then another voice called her name. She groaned and turned to look at Lauren.

"What, Lauren, haven't caused enough trouble?"

Lauren sneered at her. "No, I was just wondering where Edward was. I seen him at your truck window on Thursday."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but another voice interupted her.

"The Cullens don't come here." She frowned and looked up at the man. She remembered that voice.

"Your Sam Uley." She accused. He had the nerve to smirk.

"And your Isabella Swan."

"Why don't the Cullens come here?" Jessica asked. Bella frowned and looked at her.

"They just don't." She all but snapped. Stupid girls don't know when to mind their own buissness.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Sam looking at her in concern. She then noticed her hands were trembling. He gave her arm a tug and she followed him and another boy into the woods.

After they walked for awhile and she calmed down, she noticed they were in a sort of clearing.

"How'd you know?" She asked him.

"I'm Alpha of the Wolves."

Bella smirked and copied his wide stance with his arms crossed.

"I'm Alpha of the Cats" She said. The stared at eachother for a few minutes before cracking a smile.

"I'm glad I'm not alone. Although, Angela should be joining me soon."

Sam nodded to the other boy. "This is Jared. He turned yesterday. She nodded to him.

"I think we should get eachother's scents and set up some kind of patrol schedule. Of course you will be going through Forks, and us La Push. You have the ability of going on Cullen land and monitoring them since they don't know about you."

"Um...is there anyway you can show me how to shift to my cat form? I was lucky I was able to turn back human." Bella said while looking at the ground.

"Bella, I know how it is. I had no one to tell me what was going on, and I was alone till Jared joined me. I turned over a year ago. You have to get mad, till you get a grip on it. Then you can change at will, but you will always have to be careful when your mad."

She nodded and walked behind some trees, remembering how she was naked. She thought of all the things that made her mad. Then she brought the memory of the Cullens scent to her mind and that did it. She burst into cat form and let out a growl.

She walked into the clearing and the boys looked at her in awe. Jared ran his hand over her head and she let out a purr and arched her back. They laughed. Then they turned around and shed their clothes. They both burst into their wolf forms. Immediately thoughts filled her head.

_So your the one I was hearing in the woods.-Bella_

_Yeah, I didn't know who it was. You were thinking with your instincts-Sam_

_Ok, so, I'll run from midnight till four around Forks. I can't do more since I have school and I'm only one person. _

She was interupted by a howl comeing from the woods somewhere along with a burst of muddled thoughts that made no perticular sense.

_Go, he needs you.-Bella_

_I'll be patrolling tonight, so I'll talk to you then.-Sam_

Bella took Angela home and was in the middle of making dinner when the phone rang. She frowned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Sam. You need to get outside. A girl transformed and is freaking."

"Oh, God. So soon? K. Thanks."

Bella wrote a note to Charlie and put the rest of dinner in the fridge. She ran out the back of the house into the woods and stripped. She focused on her cat form and almost instantly shifted.

_What the hell s going on?-Angela_

_Calm down, someone will be to you in a minute to explain.-Jared._

_I'm here now.-Bella._

_Bella?-Angela_

_Yes, Angela. I'll be there in a minute and I will explain everything.-Bella_

Bella took off to where she sensed Angela and came to a stop when she came across a beautiful cougar.

_You are a werecat._ Bella replayed her memories from her own transformation and what her dad told her. She also told her about the treaty with the Wolves and the Cullens.

_Sam?-Bella_

_Yes?-Sam_

_I think we should have some kind of training schedule once a week with each other-Bella_

_Good idea, how bout Sundays?-Sam_

_Puurfect-Bella_

_You girls are going to be the death of us-Sam_

Bella then showed Angela how to change back and threw her some clothes. They spent the rest of the weekend patrolling Forks and working on Angela's control. She was relatively a calm person, so with Bella there, she was able to go to school on Monday.

The day went fast until lunch. Bella and Angela sat at an empty table gorging themselves on their food. Angela was a little depressed that she couldn't see her old friends.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you." Angela whispered. Bella raised her eyes and arched a brow at him. She turned her eyes back to her food and continued to eat.

"He looks mad."

"Fine, I'll see what he wants." Bella got up and walked over to him and plopped down across from him.

"What do you want? You ignore me for over a month, then yesterday you decide your going to ask me if I was really lost. Why the hell would I lie about that?" Bella tried to keep calm. She was trying to keep calm, and his scent wasn't helping. She even leaned back when he leaned forward.

"I tried to stay away, but I just couldn't. I stand by what I said before though, we shouldn't be friends. I'm not good for you."

She arched her brow at him. Well, if he wanted to play games, she could too. "So, how did you do it? And don't give me that crap about an adrenaline rush either. We both know that's crap."

Edward turned to glance at who she assumed was his family then back at her. "That I can't tell you. There are....rules....you'll have to guess. I look forward to what you come up with." Then he got up and left. She shook her head and headed back to Angela.

Bella sat down and leaned back in her seat and her eyes swept the other students. Who would be next to turn? Her gaze stopped on Jessica. She looked a little taller. It was faint. Maybe a few more weeks.

"Did you hear them talking about the dance?"

"We're not going to dance, Angela. But we will be here."

Angela frowned but nodded. They looked up as Mike Newton came over to Bella.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" He said so fast that if she didn't have super hearing, she would have missed it.

"No."

"Huh?" Mike looked dumbfounded.

"What part of no don't you understand, Mike? I'll be there, but I won't be dancing. Not with you, and not with anyone else."

"But...."

Bella stood up and Angela followed. "Go ask Jessica, Mike. Just leave me the hell alone."

Then they walked out, unaware to the curious looks that were being sent their way from a certain family.

Two days later, they were in Port Angeles for Jessica. Bella wanted to keep an eye on her, and Angela was just happy to have her friend back. But Bella was bored.

"Ang, take care of her. I'm going for a walk."

Angela nodded and Bella headed down the street looking for the book store she found. Then she realized she was lost. Damn it. How the hell does a cat get lost? She couldn't shift, a giant panther would catch a bit of attention. Then she noticed that she was being surrounded by guys.

"I am not in the mood for this." She mumbled under her breath.

The guys started circling her.

"Hey there pretty girl."

"Wanna come home with me tonight?"

"Whacha doing out here by yourself?"

She let out a growl and her eyes flashed. The men being drunk didn't notice that her eyes took on a yellowish tint. Just as she was getting ready to attack them, a silver volvo came flying around the corner.

The door of the Volvo flew open and Bella heard a voice. "Get in." She knew that voice, but did she want to put herself in danger like that? Sure she was surrounded by a bunch of drunk men, but was that better than being stuck in the car with a vampire? At least she could defend herself against the men, not the vampire. Her choice was made for her when she felt a cold hand on her wrist and the hand pulled her into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul it is. I needed that vote for this chapter. It's not much, but i'm using all my creative juices on another fic i'm working on. Have fun and let me know how you like it. Oh and I rewrote the last chapter and added a scene that this chapter would sound stupid without.**

**~Amanda~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the door of the Volvo was closed, the Volvo took off a break neck speeds. If she didn't have catlike reflexes, she would have probably puked or freaked or something. She hated speed when she was human.

"Um, do you think you could slow down? You know my father's the Chief of Police." She said. Then she glanced at him. Edwards face was hard, and his eyes were pitch black.

"On the other hand, you know, if we _did_ get pulled over, I could get my dad to let us off. It does pay to have people in high places." She was rambling, but if he decided to attack her, she didn't know what she would do. She couldn't transform, she was in a car.

"Do you know what those _men_ were thinking?" She heard a hiss. She would never have heard it, if she was still human. She turned to see him clenching the steering wheel in an effort not to break something.

"No, and neither do you." Bella heard what sounded like a grunt. Then he pulled up in front of a resteraunt. It was the one she was supposed to meet Angela and Jessica in front of. She turned to look at him.

"How'd you know they were here?" Edward tilted his head and it looked like he was inspecting her.

"Have you thought about what I am yet?" He asked. She sucked in a breath. What the hell did she say to that? If she told him she knew, then he would want to know how. So she shook her head.

"Try to guess, I want to hear what you come up with."

She exhaled the breath she was holding. Why the hell was he trying to get her to guess? Did he just go around telling people what he was? "Radioactive spiders." Really, Bella? Radioactive spiders? Is that the best you can come up with? She berated herself for her lack of imagionation.

"What if I told you, I'm not the good guys? That I'm one of the bad guys."

Bella looked him over. She remembered the treaty. They only fed on animal blood. As far as she knew, they never slipped. The whole family placed themselves in danger every day in the off chance that they would feel more human. She could sympothize.

"Edward, everyone is a bad guy. It's all about the choices you make. If you choose to act on it or not. From what I have seen, you and your family do everything to be good. That has to count for something. I never said, I was perfect either. Now, I have to go, Angela needs me."

She quickly escaped with out him realizing it, and ran into the resteraunt. She spotted Angela and Jessica in the back and ran over to them, totoally ignoring the hostess. She dropped down in the booth next to Jessica and groaned.

"Bella! Where have you been? We've been worried." Angela said.

"I got lost."

"You got lost? How in the world does a c..." Angela broke off as Bella kicked her shin and nodded towards Jessica.

"Edward 'saved' me." Bella whispered. Angela's eyes all but popped out of her head.

"Edward freakin Cullen!" Jessica screeched. Bella nodded.

They didn't get home till late, but Angela stayed with Bella so that they could patrol.

Bella was patrolling near the border of the Cullen property when she caught a wiff of a vampire that didn't belong there.

_Angela! Got one.-Bella_

_Where?-Angela_

_Near the Cullen property. It's not one that I recognize.-Bella_

_You better check the eyes before you attack.-Sam_

_I was planning on it-Bella_

Bella waited till Angela caught up with her and they took off after the scent. It took them to the border of La Push. Once the wolves realized that, Sam and Jared combined with them. Paul, the newest member was on a sorta confinement. He apparently had a very nasty temper, so Sam had ordered him to stay in human form at Sams house till they could train him for control.

_We lost it-Jared_

_We're gonna head back. We'll meet tomorrow night to resume this.-Bella_

They went their seperate ways, and Bella dropped off Angela before going home and crashing herself.

Bella stepped out of her truck and walked into the school. She was early, but it was her job to make sure no one got hurt by any vampires. Especially with that new scent around.

She seen Angela pull up and walk over to her.

"You know, I really hate these early mornings. Especially with the late nights."

"I know, Ang, But we have the upperhand here. There were no werecats the last time around. Speaking of which, Sam said there's a bonfire next weekend and he wants me to tell the Swan legend."

Soon the parking lot began to fill up. Bella and Angela stood there keeping watch over the students. Bella could hear all the whispers starting. One that made her laugh was theat she had joined the gang from down in La Push and she was recruiting from Forks. If they only knew.

School went fast. Soon she was at home. She noticed a note on the table from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_Went down for dinner at Billy's. Your welcome to come. Jacob's really upset you won't take his calls. Just tell him something to get him to stop._

_Dad_

Bella sighed. She really didn't even knowthe kid that well. When she went down to see Billy, was the first time she had seen him in years. She couldn't hang with him now. She had almost perfect control, but he would notice the changes in her, that were not normal.

Bella shook her head. Ang, was supposed to meet her and the Pack down at the store in La Push. She called the Blacks, and told Billy to let her dad know that she was meeting the Wolves, and tell Jacob that she had plans. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Bella parked her old slow truck in front of the store. It would have been faster to just run there, but Charlie would have her tail for calling attention to herself like that. She noticed Angela already standing there with Jared and someone that she had never seen. She didn't get a good look at the guy as she parked her snail. As she walked up to them, her eyes fell on who she could only assume was Paul, and everything froze. It was like the world stopped spinning and the only thing that mattered was this guy and her. She didn't have much time to analyse anything since Angela came running up at the same moment as her. It seemed no one else but Paul had noticed what happened. She wanted to keep it that way till she knew just what the hell had happened.

"Hey, guys, hows it going?" Bella said while looking around, anywhere but Paul. "Where's Sam?"

"He's following Jacob and Quil. We think they'll be next, but it will be a long time before they change." Jared said.

Sam popped up from no where, and the first words out of his mouth were, "We're being watched."

They all spun around as one, which was in itself kinda creepy, and seen Jacob, Quil, and Embry were standing at the edge of the woods staring at them. They ducked out of sight as soon as Bella and the rest of them seen them. And she could have sworn she heard one of the squeak.

"Jacob is pissed that I won't return his calls." Bells said quietly so that only the 5 of them would hear.

"Hey, how bout that scent from last night? It was strange. Like it almost smelled human!" Jared said trying to get everyone out of their funk. Bella looked at him. He seemed happy, but from sharing his thoughts, she could tell he wasn't looking forward to ignoring his friends when he finally went back to school. Sam was keeping them all out for at least two weeks. But she could understand after seeing Emily in his thoughts.

"Is that even possible? A vampire-human?" She said looking at Sam. Even though she was Alpha of her Pride, he had way more experience than her, and she probably would always defer to him when it came to things like these.

"I don't know. I don't see how it could be. Vampires are dead, it's not like they could reproduce, and if a human is bit, they change, end of story." Sam told them looking confused, which was a first for them to see. He was always so sure of himself.

"We'll have to keep an eye on it. The scent came from the Cullens. Maybe it's staying with them. I'd ask, but that would defeat the purpose of staying a secret." Bella said.

They soon changed topic and talked about patrols and the dance at Forks. Bella wanted the Pack to come, but didn't think they could control theirselves around the leeches. Bella soon sighed and told them that she should probably make a stop at the Blacks, just to make Charlie happy, and she secretly wanted to ask Billy what the hell happened between her and Paul. It really didn't matter because both Charlie and Billy knew about the Pack and Pride, it was only Jacob who didn't and he would learn of it soon enough.


	5. Challange!

**Challange**

**I have a challange for you people. **

**I've never done this before, but I want some new fics to read.**

**So here it is.**

**I wondered what happened to a Wolf when the imprint dies before they are able to 'make' the**

**next generation of little wolves. Sooooo**

**1. It has to be Sam because I just love him**

**2. Emily dies for some reason, and wasn't able to give him kids yet.**

**3. He has to 'ReImprint' on someone. Whoever. Make your own OC if you want.**

**4. You have to send me the link, cause I want to read these people!**

**Have fun and tell me if I did this challange right.**


	6. AN

**A/N: New Story.**

My poll for my new story closes tomorrow around midnight. So far,

My Isabella Uley is in the lead with Lions, Tigars, and Wolves following in a close second.

But I just wanted to tell everyone, the I do plan on posting on Lions, Tigers, and Wolves, and also

Hybrid Technically every once in a while. I just need a main focus.

I also have an idea for a few Jasper fics. One with him and Bella, and

another with him and a OC.


End file.
